In general, a reversing device for press worked goods is arranged between presses in the secondary press working line. An attraction arm of a take up and supply means for press worked goods takes up the goods from metallic dies of a press and convey them to the reversing device for press worked goods, then the device will reverse the goods by 180.degree. and the attraction arm will supply the goods to a next press. However, usual reversing device for press worked goods has adopted such a structure as to reverse the goods in the feed direction thereof around an end of goods, so that the position of the goods will change before and after the reversing. Accordingly, the stroke of attraction arm of the take up and supply means for the press worked goods must be differently determined between a press of the first process and the reversing device for press worked goods, as well as between the reversing device and a press of the second process, thus the countermeasure to the cases were difficult when the dimension of press worked goods in feed direction was changed and when the reversing of press worked goods became needless.